Мой ягненок
by Kit2000
Summary: Она всегда была для него загадкой…


**Название**: Мой ягненок  
><strong>Фэндом<strong>: Garnet Cradle  
><strong>Пэйринг:<strong> Сария/Мику  
><strong>Рейтинг:<strong> Т  
><strong>Жанр<strong>: романтика, one-shot  
><strong>Статус<strong>: Завершен  
><strong>Дислэймер<strong>: Все права на персонажей принадлежат создателям фэндома  
><strong>Автор:<strong> Kit2000andAnna  
><strong>Краткое содержание<strong>: Она всегда была для него загадкой…  
><strong>Предупреждения:<strong> возможные ООС и расхождение с основным сюжетом. Так же Сария страдает в фанфике легкой амнезией ^^'''  
><strong>От автора:<strong> это зарисовка на идею, которая родилась при прослушивании двух песен, точнее даже одной песни «Deliver me» by Sarah Brightman и инструментальной версии "Lane moje", которую мы, наконец-то, нашли и скачали. Очень хотелось написать эту зарисовку, чтобы идея не пропадала, а так как "Lane moje" уже давно ассоциируется у нас с игрой Garnet Cradle, то мы решили не изменять своим вкусам и пригласить на роль главных героев Сарию и Мику. 

Мой ягненок

Этой ночью принц Сария был особенно задумчив и невесел. События, произошедшие в течение последнего месяца, никак не хотели подчиняться законам логики.

С приходом Мику дворец изменился: все его обитатели просто влюбились в эту чужестранку. Да, что там дворец, сам Сария начал замечать в себе изменения, и ему это не нравилось. Чувства, которые просыпались в нем каждый раз, когда он видел Мику, были настолько сильными и неконтролируемыми, что юноша просто терял голову. Ему не нравилось, что он с робкой надеждой ждал момента, когда девушка одарит его хотя бы мимолетным взглядом; ему не нравилось, что на нее смотрят другие принцы, не скрывая своего восхищения, но более всего ему не нравилось то, что названная принцесса всячески пыталась избегать его. Хотя, чего он мог ожидать, если всем своим видом показывал ей, что она ему не интересна.

Как бы сильно он ни желал того, чтобы мико обратила на него внимание, Сария четко осознавал, что не может принять сторону сердца, проигнорировав наставления своего разума. Принц не понимал, почему его так безудержно тянуло к этой девчонке из другого мира, и из-за этого он злился на всех и на себя в том числе. Ему казалось, что ответы на его вопросы кроются в глубинах его забытых воспоминаний, но, сколько бы он ни старался припомнить хоть что-нибудь, что могло дать подсказку в решении этой дилеммы, единственное, что удавалось юноше—это окончательно запутаться в своих рассуждениях, получив при этом очередную мигрень.

Вот и сегодня Сария был не в духе. После того, как он встретил принцессу в царской библиотеке, его, словно поразило молнией. Мику посмотрела на него своими глубокими золотыми глазами и мягко улыбнулась. Ее теплый доброжелательный взгляд настолько удивил Сарию, что он был не в силах ретироваться.

-Вы тоже любите читать, принц Сария?—в огромной зале раздался ее тоненький голосок, в котором не было и намека на испуг.

Почему она не боялась его? Ведь еще вчера она опускала голову и прятала глаза, лишь бы только не встретиться с ним взглядом. Что могло произойти за такой короткий срок?

-Нет,-как можно безразличнее ответил он, повернувшись, чтобы уйти.

-Жаль, я думала, что у нас могли быть общие увлечения,-с нескрываемой печалью отозвалась принцесса перед тем, как услышать громкий хлопок дверью.

Загадка. Иного слова, чтобы охарактеризовать мико, принц придумать не мог. И теперь, сидя на кровати в своих покоях, юноша с горечью перебирал тонкие струны золотой лиры, которая своим грустным звучанием лишь усугубляло депрессию своего владельца.

Ну, почему он не мог выкинуть из головы улыбающееся лицо этой девчонки? Если бы он не встретил ее сегодня в библиотеке, то не чувствовал бы сейчас себя так безумно одиноко и потерянно. Те чувства, которые рождались в его сердце при виде мико, были одновременно и приятными, и болезненными. Ему хотелось прикоснуться к ее руке, вдохнуть аромат волос, затеряться в пустыне ее золотистых глаз, прижаться к ее груди и услышать стук сердца этой девушки—самой великой загадки для молодого наследника Мифтафа.

Нет, он не должен думать о ней. Эти эмоции не приведут ни к чему хорошему, ведь он знал, чем принцесса должна была пожертвовать, чтобы спасти их мир.

Все эти удручающие мысли настолько опечалили принца, что он был не в силах вынести удушливую атмосферу в комнате. Взяв свою любимую лиру, Сария встал с кровати и вышел на балкон, соединяющий его покои с живописным ночным садом. Пройдя вглубь зеленых владений, юноша присел на большой камень возле размашистого дерева граната. То было излюбленное место, где Сария часто проводил время, размышляя о многом и ни о чем конкретно. Сегодня же принц решил предаться волшебству музыки, которая помогала ему находить ответы на самые сложные вопросы, некогда возникавшие в его жизни. Однако, сможет ли верная лира дать ему совет в нынешней ситуации? Сария не знал. Но, желая снова окунуться в создаваемый им мир и забыть о проблемах хоть на мгновение, юноша закрыл глаза и коснулся волшебных струн инструмента, которые с готовностью отозвались на повеление обожаемого господина.

В саду зазвучала грустная мелодия, по своей красоте напоминающая пение любящего, но безгранично одинокого, сердца. Сария чувствовал, как в нем рождается желание озвучить все, о чем тосковала его вечная душа все это время.

В тон музыке раздалось дивное пение юноши, в котором он рассказывал историю своей любви к загадочной девушке из другого мира.

_Когда о тебе я думаю,  
>Боюсь, что полюблю тебя еще сильнее.<br>До крови кусаю губы,  
>Чтоб боль эту забыть.<em>

_Мой ягнёнок, поверь,  
>Я не буду печалиться.<br>Спрашиваю только, одна ли ты в той далекой стране,  
>У людей, которых не услышу.<em>

Представив, что принцесса может уйти в свой мир и больше никогда не вернуться, принц почувствовал, как больно сжалось от досады сердце. Но, как бы ни старался он убеждать себя, что именно такой поступок был бы для мико самым лучшим и спасительным, сердце до боли твердило об обратном.

_Мой ягнёнок, уходи сегодня ночью.  
>Неважно, с кем, не важно, куда.<br>Найди на меня похожего,  
>Чтоб я тебя не любил.<br>Чтобы я тебе разлюбил…_

Мелодия, не смотря на свою лиричность, звучала очень эмоционально, а интонацией своего пения Сария пытался убедить себя в том, что именно такого продолжения истории он и желал.

Но сердце не поддавалось на ложные слова, замирая в груди принца при одной лишь его мысли о том, что принцесса останется с другим мужчиной, а не с ним.

**OooooO**

Этой ночью Мику не могла уснуть. В ее голове постоянно всплывал образ принца при их короткой встрече в библиотеке. Девушка решила не мучить себя тщетными надеждами расслабиться и посетить страну грез, а лучше пойти подышать свежим воздухом в сад, в котором очень любила гулять.

Заслышав дивные звуки лиры, Мику остановилась и прислушалась. Кто-то играл самую чарующую мелодию, которую девушка когда-либо слышала в своей жизни. Мелодия была настолько переливистой и нежной, что красавица, сама того не осознавая, пошла на ее звуки вглубь сада. Кем бы ни был человек, который подарил жизнь этой волшебной музыке, он заслуживал самых высоких похвал. Только красивый душой человек мог заставить инструмент звучать так возвышенно и вдохновенно.

Химэ-мико блаженно улыбнулась и позволила себе соединиться с прелестными звуками в танце. Еще маленькой девочкой красавица посещала занятия в балетной студии, но, поступив в среднюю школу, ей пришлось бросить танцы. Сейчас же тело просто жаждало прочувствовать каждую ноту той дивной мелодии. Руки Мику плавно заскользили по ее плечам, а затем распахнулись, словно крылья лебедя, чтобы принять позицию купола над головой. Вдруг вспомнились все элементы, некогда отточенные в балетной школе, и девушка запорхала над землей, словно бабочка, выдавая высокие и грациозные па.

Но вдруг, мелодия превратилась в песню, слова которой звучали очень нежно, но с невероятным волнением, словно ее исполнитель пытался донести до слушателей печаль, накопившуюся в его сердце. Голос этого человека был очень приятным и манящим. С его появлением в музыке, девушка, словно поймав настроение его обладателя, начала двигаться более чувственно, с неким переживанием, отдавая танцу всю себя.

**ОооооО**

Пропев последние слова своей песни, Сария открыл глаза. Юноша не был готов расстаться с мелодией, которую только что сочинила его творческая душа, поэтому он все еще продолжал перебирать струны лиры.

Взглянув на ночное небо, принц краем глаза заметил какое-то движение в саду. Присмотревшись тщательнее, между стволами деревьев Сария разобрал силуэт танцующей мико. Это открытие настолько удивило юношу, что он резко встал и выронил лиру из рук, которая глухо упала на густую траву.

Девушка еще несколько секунд изгибала свой стан и проделывала различные балетные движения в прыжках, пока не заметила, что музыка прекратила свое звучание, снова позволив тишине наполнить ночной сад. Впрочем, это не особо расстроило немного уставшую красавицу, так как в следующий же миг она упала на прохладный травяной ковер и устремила свой счастливый взгляд на ночное небо. Дыхание сбилось, в горле горело от нехватки воздуха, сердце бешено колотилось,-но все это было мелочью по сравнению с теми радостными эмоциями, которые сейчас переполняли юную деву. Как же давно она не танцевала! И как же сильно ей понравился этот чарующий голос! Хоть песня и была безгранично печальной и оборвалась так внезапно, но, сколько же переживаний она пробудила в юном девичьем сердечке!

Принцесса закрыла глаза, чтобы еще раз проиграть в мыслях музыку, которая произвела на нее такое ошеломляющее впечатление, но вдруг услышала чьи-то шаги совсем рядом. Мику подняла веки и вздрогнула, увидев фигуру стоящего рядом с ней человека.

Сарья холодно смотрел на лежащую мико. Даже в ночи он мог заметить, какой румяной она была после своего незаконного, но такого грациозного танца, и как часто поднималась и опускалась ее грудь от неровного дыхания.

-Что ты здесь делаешь?—резко спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как его жертва неуверенно поднимается, чтобы сесть.

-Вышла погулять перед сном. А Вы, принц Сария? Тоже не можете уснуть?—робко ответила мико, глядя на юношу немного озадаченным взглядом.

-Это мой сад. Он закрыт для посторонних,- ответил принц равнодушно, точнее, с наигранным равнодушием, так как искренность в глазах принцессы не прошла незамеченной мимо «настоящего» Сарии.

-Постойте,-оживленно возразила Мику,-если это Ваши частные владения, значит, это Вы только что так красиво пели?

В ответ на ее любопытство юноша лишь густо покраснел, впервые в жизни обрадовавшись смуглости своей кожи, на которой в ночи сложно было различить его смущение.

-Тебе здесь не место,-буркнул принц перед тем, как повернуться, чтобы уйти, но вдруг почувствовал, как земля из-под его ног начала уходить. Принц только успел сообразить, что поскользнулся на чем-то, как уже нашел себя лежащим на теплой траве. Но трава на удивление оказалась слишком мягкой и ароматной, а еще она странно стонала и шевелилась, что, в, общем-то, и помогло принцу осознать свое положение.

Он резко поднял свой корпус на вытянутых руках и обеспокоенно посмотрел вниз. Принцесса прижимала руку к плечу и тихо стонала, сдерживая слезы. На ее прелестном личике отразилась гримаса боли, и Сарие стало ужасно не по себе от того, что он стал причиной ее физических страданий.

-П-прости, я не хотел! Я тебя сильно ударил?—тревожно спросил он, касаясь ее ушибленного плеча, на что в ответ получил громкий вскрик. –Нужно позвать врача, вдруг что-то сломано!

-Не надо врача,- слабо возразила принцесса, заглянув во взволнованное лицо юноши.—Это просто ушиб.

-Но—

-Все хорошо. Вы не виноваты. Я потеряла вуаль во время танцы, и Вы, должно быть, поскользнулись на ней,-перебила принца Мику и, заметив искреннее беспокойство в его разноцветных глазах, улыбнулась. –Значит, вот какой Вы на самом деле.

Смысла ее слов принц понять не успел, так как в следующую же секунду почувствовал нежное прикосновение к своему лицу. Девушка одарили Сарию мягким, заботливым взглядом, и это сильно смутило и озадачило юношу. В его глазах отразилось удивление и тень страха перед тем, что все это могло ему лишь сниться. Та, о которой он тайно мечтал, которую трепетно желал, сейчас находилась ближе, чем когда-либо, смотрела на него так, как никто никогда на него не смотрел, говорила ему слова, которые он боялся услышать из ее уст.

-Настоящий Вы… я чувствовала, что Вы лукавили намеренно, отгоняя меня таким холодным отношением. На самом деле Вы очень заботливый и добрый человек, Сария-оудзи.

Еще чуть-чуть и он сломается. Ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить, чтоб она заметила его настоящие чувства к ней.

Сария злостно сузил глаза и как можно обиднее процедил:

-Знай свое место, мико. Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь,-с этими словами он хотел было встать, но девушка, превозмогая боль в плече, положила свою вторую ладонь на лицо непреступного принца и ласково погладила смуглую кожу.

От ее легких прикосновений по телу юноши пробежала приятная дрожь.

Он не понимал ее. Все, чтобы было связано с мико, являлось для него загадкой: ее мотивы, мысли, поступки и желания… И сейчас Сария не мог уловить смысла ее действий, но одно он знал точно: эти невинные прикосновения нежных рук принцессы к его лицу неволили его горячее сердце желать большего.

Принц напряженно сглотнул. Его уже далеко не прочный самоконтроль мог рассыпаться на миллион осколков в любой момент, и, самое опасное в этой ситуации было то, что какая-то часть юноши ждала этого момента с замиранием сердца.

А принцесса, наблюдая за тем, как на лице принца одна эмоция сменяет другую, решила открыть свое сердце, тем самым переложив тот груз, который хранился в нем долгое время, на сильные плечи наследника мира сновидений. Девушка была уже не в силах держать все в себе. Наступило время дать понять этому гордецу, что пора взять всю ответственность за возникшие в ее сердце чувства к нему на себя.

_Избавь меня от моих страданий.  
>Избавь меня от всего этого безумия…<em>

Зрачки Сарии расширились при звуках мелодичного голоса. Мику загадочно смотрела на принца, ласково поглаживая его лицо, волосы, шею. Ее пение сильно удивило его, она заметила это, но отступать не собиралась.

_Избавь меня от оков трусости,  
>Избавь меня от них, чтобы мужество меня направляло…<em>

-Перестань,-прошептал тот, кому было адресовано каждое слово песни. Сария с горечью отвел взгляд, пытаясь погасить в себе взрыв многочисленных эмоций, раздавшийся в его груди из-за трогательной песни красавицы.

Но мико осталась равнодушной к его просьбе.

_Освободи меня, любя и заботясь.  
>Освободи меня, благодетельствуя и принимая участие.<br>Освободи меня от креста, который мне приходится нести._

Принц понимал, что переступают запретную черту, но оставаться безразличным к ее мольбам он был уже не в силах. Ведь именно он заставил девушку признать, что она химэ-мико, и, следовательно, он был тем человек, который взвалил на ее хрупкие плечи непосильные обязанности. Теперь же она умоляла его не оставлять ее, спасти от той жертвы, которую она должна будет принести для спасения Мифтафа. Но как он мог ей помочь, если не желал отпускать в родной мир? И эти волшебные прикосновения ее тонких пальцев лишь усугубляли ситуацию. Ощущения были неимоверно приятными, и, как бы сильно Сария ни хотел отстранить принцессу от себя, он понимал, что позорно проиграл эту битву. Словно котенок, ищущий ласки, он поддался вперед и прижался лицом к мягкой ладони чужестранки. Сейчас он был готов сделать для девушки все, даже помочь убежать от возложенных на нее обязательств вернуть свет королевству, лишь бы только подольше насладиться сказочными минутами, проведенными с ней наедине.

Но следующие слова, которые пропела Мику, заставили юношу затаить дыхание, боясь поверить в услышанное.

_Всю свою жизнь я скрывалась,  
>Мечтая, чтобы рядом был кто-то, похожий на тебя.<br>И теперь, когда ты здесь, когда я нашла тебя,  
>Я знаю, что ты—тот единственный, кто спасёт меня от одиночества.<em>

-Почему?...—сдавленно проговорил Сария, всматриваясь в золотистую пустыню ее глаз. –Ведь ты должна ненавидеть меня…

Принцесса печально отвела взгляд в сторону и тихо сказала:

-Это случилось не по моей воле, принц Сария. Грубо отношение с Вашей стороны хоть и причиняло мне боль, но еще оно разжигало во мне любопытство и желание узнать Вас лучше, понять, почему Вы так холодно относитесь ко мне. Я видела Вашу улыбку, когда Вы общались с остальными, слышала Ваш смех. Сама того не осознавая, я наблюдала за Вами и хотела понять Ваши мотивы, пока в один прекрасный день не осознала, что полюбила Вас искренне и нежно.

Ее последние слова были сказаны шепотом, но принц смог услышать их и сделать для себя некоторые выводы. Оказывается, своим безразличием и грубым отношением он добился самого, что ни на есть, обратного результата. Вместо того, чтобы напугать девушку и оградить ее от опасности, он разбудил в ней трепетные чувства к себе. Парадоксально, конечно, но, почему-то, сейчас провал своего гениального плана не сильно расстроил принца. После того, как он услышал робкое признание принцессы в том, что она полюбила его даже такого непреступного и бесчувственного, каким он старался казаться, Сария не мог более сдерживать порыв эмоций. Отчего-то вся сложная ситуация, в которой они находились, показалась мелочью. Сейчас для молодого наследника самым главным на земле являлась его принцесса.

Он нежно провел рукой по контуру ее прелестного лица, тем самым заставив красавицу снова посмотреть на него.

-Ты не должна была влюбляться в меня. Это опасно…-сокрушенно вздохнул юноша, вглядываясь в выразительные глаза девушки, которые говорили о стольких многих вещах.

-Но это случилось. Как только я поняла, что люблю Вас, во мне, будто все переменилось. Я перестала бояться и теперь готова встретить любую опасность, лишь бы только быть рядом с Вами,-отчаянно говорила Мику, страшась, что ее чувства безжалостно отвергнут.

-Когда ты поняла это?—он боялся услышать ответ на свой вопрос, и его опасения оказались верны, когда девушка полушепотом озвучила следующие слова.

-Вчера утром, а потом я встретила Вас в библиотеке.

Теперь ему все стало ясно. Значит, вот, почему тогда он не увидел прежнего страха в ее глазах, вот, почему она говорила с ним так непринужденно и одаривала нежной улыбкой. Все из-за того, что принцесса полюбила его, а ведь сам он не верил, что это может произойти. Не верил и тайно желал. И теперь это случилось.

-Скажите, принц Сария…-тонкий неуверенный голосок вновь нарушил образовавшуюся тишину, прервав размышления юноши,-та песня, которую Вы пели… Вы правда хотите, чтобы я ушла?

-С чего ты взяла, что это пел именно я?—пытаясь скрыть смущение за маской невозмутимости, поинтересовался оудзи.

Девушка звонко рассмеялась.

-Но ведь в саду кроме нас никого больше нет, тем более, Вы сами сказали, что это Ваша частная территория.

-Но пел я не о тебе,-категорично парировал наследник.

-Хм…а мне казалось, что в Мифтафе только я одна «иностранка»,-задумчиво протянула мико.—Значит, я ошибалась. Девушка, о которой Вы пели, должна быть счастлива, что Вы ее так сильно и жертвенно любите. Хотела бы я оказаться на ее месте,-с грустью проговорила принцесса, отведя взгляд в сторону.

Загадка. До сих пор она являлась для него загадкой. Он не понимал и не успевал за ходом ее мыслей и от этого чувствовал себя глупо.

-Принц Сария?—не осмеливаясь посмотреть ему в лицо, обратилась к нему Мику.—Вы не рассердитесь, если я попрошу Вас кое о чем?

И снова она сбивает его с толку. Наверное, Фараша была права, каждый раз называя своего господина «глупым». Сария себя таким, конечно же, не считал, но в данный момент он готов был принять это колкое замечание в свой адрес. Ведь, по-видимому, если бы он был не глупым, тогда ему было бы под силу понять эти странные перемены в настроении и мыслях любимой принцессы.

Не дождавшись ответа со стороны принца, Мику продолжила, заливаясь краской от смущения:

-Вы не могли бы притвориться, что любите меня, хотя бы на несколько минут?

-Ч-что?—не поверил свои ушам принц. Ему показалось, что ему показалось.

В этот момент Сария осознал великую истину: он никогда не сможет понять женщин и вряд ли кто-то из его братьев когда-либо сможет. Принцесса настолько его запутала, что он даже позабыл о всех опасениях, которые еще совсем недавно терзали его душу. Ум принца усиленно работал в поисках логического ответа на вопрос девушки.

А она все продолжала свой сбивчивый лепет.

-Я понимаю, это очень эгоистично с моей стороны просить Вас об этом, но я очень хочу, чтобы у меня осталось незабываемое воспоминание о нашей сегодняшней встрече, которым я буду дорожить всю жизнь.—Красавица сделала паузу, чтобы набраться храбрости для оглашения своего истинного желания. Сария же не мог и предположить, о чем принцесса хотела его попросить.- Прошу Вас, Сария-оудзи, поцелуйте меня, как, если бы Вы целовали ту девушку, о которой пели в своей чудесной песне!—сказав последние слова на высоких нотах, Мику зажмурилась. Ее лицо горело от стыда. Раньше она никогда бы не позволила себе такой вольности, но, когда дело касалось этого непреступного принца, ей хотелось сделать все, лишь бы только он обратил на нее внимание и улыбнулся так же красиво, как он всегда делал в присутствии близких ему людей. –Прошу Вас…

Ее просьба настолько шокировали Сарию, что он потерял дар речи. Его ум отказывался возвращаться в реальность. Принц понимал, что мико, словно ягненочек, была слишком наивна и невинна, чтобы просить его о таких вещах, но когда он услышал это из ее уст, то просто не знал, как себя вести. Принцесса умоляла его притвориться, что он любит ее, а затем поцеловать? Но зачем претворяться? Ведь он и так любил ее уже на протяжение многих лет. Конечно, он не мог с точностью утверждать этот факт, но чувствовал сердцем, что полюбил эту девушку еще задолго до их первой встрече в фонтане, где вынудил Мику признать, что она химэ-мико. Так о какой другой девушке она сейчас говорила? Ведь пел только о своей единственной принцессе, кем Мику и являлась.

-Я знаю, что Вы никогда не сможете меня полюбить, но хоть на несколько минут… Прошу Вас, принц Сария… Обещаю, что после этого я больше никогда не стану Вам докучать.

Почему ее голос звучал так печально? Сария невольно коснулся бархатистой щеки красавицы, отчего та нерешительно открыла глаза и посмотрела в разноцветные витражи души юноши, которые говорили о многом, но о таком непонятном для нее.

Принц осознавал, что сейчас, поддавшись на уговоры, он разрушит весь свой план по спасению любимой, но наблюдать за тем, как она страдает от чувств к нему, Сария был уже не в силах. Он наклонил голову так, что между их лицами практически не осталось никакого расстояния. Он почувствовал сквозь тонкий материал своего одеяния, как сердце в груди девушки забилось в несколько раз быстрее. Сам принц наслаждался приятным теплом, исходящим от ее хрупкого тела. Как же давно он мечтал об этом моменте, когда сможет вот так без утайки смотреть в глаза ненаглядной принцессы и заключать ее в свои объятия, прикасаться к ее губам своими и шептать слова любви и обожания! Но правильно ли это было делать сейчас? Конечно, нет, ведь главная проблема была все еще не решена и омрачала сладкий момент постоянным напоминанием о себе.

Сария все еще колебался, хотя понимал, что еще чуть-чуть, и он совершит самую страшную, но такую желанную ошибку в своей жизни. Мику лежала под ним спокойно, готовая ко всему; только учащенное сердцебиение выдавало ее волнение.

Но он все еще мог остановиться.

-Вы можете представить ее лицо. Я не буду возражать,-смущенно промолвила принцесса и напряженно сглотнула от переизбытка чувств.

Или уже не мог…

Да как она могла говорить сейчас такую бессмыслицу, когда он изо всех сил пытался выиграть бой между желанием и рассудительностью, принимая сторону последнего? Какая еще другая девушка? Неужели она не видела, что единственной для него была…

-Прекрати,-тяжело дыша, прошептал принц, убирая челку с ее влажноватого лба,- Это ты. Все мои мысли только о тебе одной. Разве ты до сих пор не видишь, что ты делаешь со мной?—он приподнял голову девушки, подложив руку под ее затылок.—Ты единственная, кого я люблю и от этого страдаю.

Глаза красавицы расширились в удивлении от услышанного, но озвучить свой вопрос она не успела, так как в следующую же секунду почувствовала жаркое прикосновение к своим губам. Случилось то, о чем она так просила, и чего желало ее сердце. Человек, которого Мику неожиданно для себя полюбила, стал первым, кто ее когда-либо поцеловал. От осознания этого, все внутри принцессы перевернулось, новые ощущения накрыли девушку с головой, и она, поддавшись особенному настроению, не отдавая отчета своим действиям, ответила на этот чувственный поцелуй принца робко и неумело. Красавица обняла юношу за плечи и позволила ему увести ее в невиданные дали, показать радугу, до которой можно было прикоснутся, лишь протянув руку. В этот момент Мику была счастлива, осознавая, что этот поцелуй был предназначен именно для нее. Ее сердце переполняли нежные и трепетные чувства к загадочному наследнику королевства, который только что сказал, что любит только ее одну. О чем еще она могла мечтать? Находясь в его крепких объятиях, девушка поняла, что может вынести и пережить все, что бы ей ни было предречено, только бы ее принц всегда был рядом и верил в нее.

Сария снова и снова приникал к манящим губам любимой, мимолетно прерывая поцелуи лишь для глотка спасительного воздуха. Он никак не мог вдоволь насладиться сладкими, словно спелый гранат, устами принцессы, и от этого просто терял голову. Юноша и представить себе не мог, что всего один поцелуй возлюбленной может заставить его забыть собственное имя. Сейчас он готов был сделать для нее все, лишь бы только этот момент никогда не кончался. Ему нравилось это новое ощущение соприкосновения губ, легкие поглаживания друг друга и гулкий стук собственного сердцебиения в ушах. Внутри все переворачивалось от взрыва неведанных доселе эмоций и переживаний. И принцу это нравилось, однако в сердце все еще жил страх, который Сария сейчас живо испытывал, думая, что все это может оказаться всего лишь иллюзией и растаять, словно пустынный мираж.

Но, словно ощутив внутренние переживания ненаглядного принца, Мику поспешила доказать ему, что все, что с ними сейчас происходило, было самой настоящей реальность. Девушка одной рукой начала гладить юношу за ухом, а другой принялась нежно и успокаивающе гладить его по спине, в ответ на что из груди Сарии вырвался протяжный вздох. Тело начало постепенно расслабляться, а на душе становилось безмятежнее.

Загадка… Он не мог понять, как она смогла уловить его опасения, мысли и неуверенность. Даже сейчас, когда принц думал, что смог хотя бы немного понять эту девушку, она все равно разрушила его надежды, доказав, что он все еще ничего о ней не знает. Те волшебные поглаживая, которыми Мику приголубила его, напомнили принцу о далеком детстве, когда он, будучи еще котенком, лежал на коленях матери в то время, как она осыпала его родительской любовью, ласково поглаживая ему шерстку. Неужели он так сильно скучал по тем временам, что вдруг вспомнил моменты из далекого прошлого, о котором, думал, что позабыл навсегда? Принцесса своими невинными действиями снова заставила его почувствовать себя слабым беспомощным ребенком, нуждающимся в опеке и ласке.

Воспоминания о былом немного отрезвили голову горячего сердцем юноши. Он медленно прервал поцелуй и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы заглянуть в румяное лицо своей избранницы, в золотистых глазах которой, словно море, переливались различные эмоции. Сария даже не мог точно сказать, как они назывались, но одно он знал точно: таким нежным и любящим взглядом на него еще никто никогда не смотрел. Теплая ладонь Мику снова легла на его щеку, слегка проведя по ней подушечкой большого пальца. На губах красавицы показалась легкая застенчивая улыбка, при виде которой в груди принца разлилось приятное тепло. Он бережно провел рукой по контуру лица ненаглядной принцессы, наслаждаясь ощущением ее бархатистой кожи, сама же девушка блаженно прикрыла глаза и накрыла его руку своей, прижавшись щекой к теплой ладони Сарии.

-Я счастлива, что повстречала Вас,-мягко промолвила красавица, переплетая свои тонкие пальцы с его крепкими и длинными,-пусть тогда у нас были не самые лучшие отношения, но именно благодаря тем трудностям, я, наконец, узнала, какой Вы на самом деле. Сердце не лгало, когда шептало мне, чтобы я не боялась Вас. Ах, принц, если бы Вы только знали, как я счастлива!—Мику открыла свои выразительные глаза и наградила озадаченного юношу радостным взглядом.—Я люблю Вас, и от этого мне хочется танцевать. Нежные чувства к Вам придают мне сил! Благодарю Вас за эту любовь, за Ваше внимание и заботу.

Ее тонкий голосок звучал, словно музыка, в ночном саду, но для Сарии он являлся самой прелестной мелодией, которую он готов был слушать вечно. Назад пути уже не было; сегодняшняя встреча стала для них судьбоносной. Теперь же, когда они открыли свои сердца друг другу, голубки все еще продолжали жить в жестокой реальности. Но чувства, которые возникли между ними, помогут им преодолеть все невзгоды. Принц был готов к борьбе за свое счастье. Он твердо решил для себя, что защитит принцессу, чего бы это ему ни стоило. Лишь бы только сохранить этот блеск в ее завораживающих глазах и ласковое тепло, которым она согревала его истосковавшуюся душу.

Загадка… Милая мико была и оставалась для него загадкой, но теперь это не смущало молодого наследника королевства так сильно, как раньше, ведь сегодня он понял, что стал единственным, кто сможет разгадать ее, но делать это он будет медленно, наслаждаясь каждой маленькой победой в раскрытии хранящихся тайн в сердце ненаглядной принцессы. При этих мыслях безупречные губы Сарии растянулись в красивой непритворной улыбке, при виде которой лицо Мику засияло от восхищения. Наконец-то, свершилось то, о чем она так давно мечтала: дорогой ее сердцу юноша подарил ей свою искреннюю улыбку, которая была прекрасней всех драгоценностей на земле. А обожающий взгляд его изумрудно-сапфировых витражей души говорили только об одном: она была бесценна для принца, и от осознания этого, Мику ощущала, как мир вокруг нее преображался, наполняясь яркими радужными красками.

-Я никому тебя не отдам, мой нежный, кроткий ягненок,-только и успела услышать эти трогательные слова девушка перед тем, как снова оторваться от земли на мягком облаке незабываемых эмоций, разливающихся по ее телу с каждым трепетным прикосновением волшебных губ принца.

Сария знал, что впереди их ждет много испытаний и трудностей, но сегодня ночью он осознал, что, как бы сильно он ни старался оградить любимую от себя, осознавая, что именно он являлся главной угрозой для ее жизни, судьба все равно сведет их вместе вопреки его воли.

Это случилось здесь, в ночном саду его личных владений, где принц дал себе зарок связать себя брачными узами с той, которая вдохнула в его серую жизнь смысл и наполнила его душу светом. И для этого Сария, во что бы то ни стало, спасет принцессу и сохранить те чувства, которые они открыли сегодня друг другу. Как это можно было сделать, принц еще не знал, но он непременно найдет способ, чтобы сдержать обещание, а пока наследник Мифтафа позволил себе хоть ненадолго, но забыться в сказочном поцелуе любимой, чьи губы на вкус были слаще плодов спелого граната.

**Owari**

_A/N Этот one-shot был написан под вдохновением от прослушивания песен Zhel__j__ko __J__oksimovic—Lane __moje__ и __Sarah__Brightman__—__Deliver__me__. Переведенный и немного доработанный текст этих песен был использован в фанфике._

_Кстати, ранее мы делали клип по __G__arnet Cradle именно под песню Lane moje (которая переводится как «Мой ягненок»). Да, вот уже на протяжении многих лет мы все еще любим слушать эту композицию и не перестаем удивляться красоте и гармоничности музыки и пения. ^_^_

_Благодарим за внимание и прочтение.  
>Отзывы приветствуются.<em>

_Близнецы по духу,_

_Kit__2000__andAnna_


End file.
